Crush
by Cerulean Leader
Summary: During the events of Half-Blood Prince, Harry slowly starts to fall in love with Ginny. He's afraid to tell her, for she has moved on. What if she doesn't feel the same way? Harry x Ginny. Two-shot. COMPLETE.
1. Part 1

**Crush – by Cerulean Leader**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song 'Crush' by David Archuleta. **

**Hasn't been proof-read by anyone else.**

**Couple: Harry x Ginny; if you don't like this pairing, then don't read. This one-shot is set during HBP. It just talks about Harry's new-found feelings for Ginny.**

**Summary: During the events of Half-Blood Prince, Harry slowly starts to fall in love with Ginny. He's afraid to tell her, for she has moved on. What if she doesn't feel the same way? **

* * *

><p>"<strong>Crush – David Archuleta"<strong>

"Ron, your spelling really is atrocious…"

Harry didn't bother listening. He was leaning back in his mahogany chair, looking out of the corner of his eye at his best friends' younger sister, Ginny, who was sitting on one of the couches with Dean, holding hands with him. The chosen one wasn't exactly with this arrangement but he couldn't do anything about it. He watched her carefully, drinking in every detail of her face that he could as he was sitting a bit far to see her clearly.

"Harry, are you listening to me?" Hermione's voice interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to reality while he glanced at his bushy-haired friend who was following his gaze. Sighing, she gave him a sympathetic look before handing Ron the essay she was correcting.

"Yeah, mate. You've been spacing out lately." Ron supplied, looking in concern at his younger friend. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, don't worry." He answered, shrugging their concerns off and turning back to his essay, dipping his quill into the ink and writing distractedly on the parchment.

* * *

><p>Suddenly getting the feeling that someone's eyes were on her, Ginny looked in the direction of her older brother and his two friends for a moment before staring into the fire, her brown eyes reflecting off the flames. "Gin, are you alright?"<p>

She inwardly cringed at the sound of the name Dean used but didn't she bother to say anything. That was the name Harry had come to call her, a nickname she reserved the right only for him to use. "I'm fine." She replied, faking a smile while squeezing his hand gently in reassurance. Her boyfriend still looked slightly worried.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She nodded, removing her grip on his hand and stood up, brushing off her jeans. "I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight."

She leaned her head to kiss his cheek as he smiled back at her lovingly. She felt bad; she liked Dean, but she was still in love with Harry. She had never given up on him. Sighing, she glanced over at Harry, briefly making eye contact with him as he watched her go upstairs. She smiled softly at him as she ascended the stairs.

* * *

><p>Harry watched Ginny disappear out of slight slowly before she slowly stopped to look at him. When the emerald green of his eyes met the chocolate brown of hers, he felt like a monster in his chest was fighting its way out of skin, forcing him to just stand up and kiss Ginny. Fighting the urge, he settled for returning her smile with a small nod before turning back to his homework.<p>

Why had he started to develop feelings for her? For Ginny of all people.

It was only last year that he had liked Cho Chang briefly, but his buried feelings for Ginny had kept him from really have anything serious with her. That and her guilt about 'cheating' on Cedric.

Back when he was only fourteen, Hermione had informed him that Ginny was over Harry. He could still remember the slight disappointment he had felt when she told him this but thought nothing of it.

He was spacing out again, thoughts of Ginny clouding his mind from reality. He remembered her lying helplessly in the Chamber of Secrets, skin pale white and extremely cold, lifeless as her vibrant hair was laid out like a fan but covered in water and mud.

He remembered her being terribly nervous around him when they were younger; at one point even stick her elbow into the butter platter. He chuckled inwardly at the memory, now thinking that she did act cutely back then, even if he had thought she was slightly odd back then.

Once she had started acting like herself around him in her third year, they had grown fairly close, even to her convincing him that fighting ones' demons alone was not good for anyone; she had broken his guard down and helped back to his feet.

These qualities were not even half of what attracted him to her. Also there was her fierce determination, her fiery passion and just her herself. In his eyes, she was perfect; flawless. Even her flaws made him love her even more—

Wait, love?

Harry almost fell off his chair at the thought while Hermione and Ron looked at him with startled expressions on their faces.

"Harry?" Hermione asked hesitantly as Ron poked him in the shoulder with his finger.

"I'm going to head to bed." Harry said finally, packing his things and grabbing his parchment before hurrying upstairs and dumping it all into his trunk after he had unlocked it.

'In love with Ginny?' Harry thought to himself in disbelief as he laid back against his pillow. 'I can't be…'

Thoughts of Ginny holding his hand, kissing his cheek, nuzzling him and romantic scenes filled his head as he groaned in frustration and turned to the side. 'She's Ron's sister for Merlin's sake!'

'I can't love Ginny, she's Ron sister!' he yelled in his mind.

'But you do.' His conscience informed him smugly.

'She's Ron's sister! She's off-limits.'

'Who says? Ginny loves you too.'

'She's going out with Dean.'

'What have you got to lose?'

'My best friend!'

He smacked himself in the forehead, slightly annoyed at himself. Now he was arguing with his own self? He was going mental.

Unknown to Harry, he would have his wish of having Ginny eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: …I really shouldn't have published this but I liked the idea. I've been trying to write a fic to this song for ages and since I haven't been around, you guys deserve something for my absence; even though no one really cares.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review if you can. Flames are accepted. (:**

**Word Count: 907**

**^ Eww, short. :(**

**~CL**


	2. Part 2

**Crush: Part 2 – by Cerulean Leader**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Crush by David Archuleta.**

**Hasn't been proof-read by anyone else.**

**Couple/s: Again, HarryxGinny and subtle RonxHermione. Also unfortunately, a tiny bit of RonxLavender.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Crush – David Archuleta: Part 2"<strong>

"Dean, I can get inside the common room on my own, you don't need to help me every time!" Ginny yelled back at her boyfriend. Their relationship had been on the rocks for a little while.

"I thought you'd need help, Ginny! I'm sorry, okay?" he exclaimed, standing himself up to his full height in the common room. There weren't that many people inside the red and gold room, but the people that were left had surrounded themselves in front of the roaring fire.

"I'm not helpless; I can take care of myself. I swear, you're as bad as my brothers." The redhead answered, folding her arms, turning away from him.

"As bad as your brothers or not good enough as Harry?" he asked quietly, as Ginny turned around in shock. "I know you still like him."

"Why is it you always think I'm comparing you to Harry? This has nothing to do with Harry!"

"You want to be with him!"

"Maybe I do…"

"I knew it… Maybe it's for the best if we broke up."

"Yeah…"

The people who had seen the argument just blinked in surprise. It was kind of random, but then again, was anything normal at Hogwarts?

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ginny, I heard about you and Dean. I'm sorry." Hermione said the day after the argument, putting a hand on her friends shoulder as they sat in the Great Hall for breakfast.<p>

"Thanks, Hermione, but I'm okay. I'm not that worked up about it, actually."

"Yeah, I heard. Lavender couldn't stop talking about how you guys were arguing over Harry. That silly girl needs to mind her own business."

The younger girl stared at the curly-haired brunette. "You've got it really bad, 'Mione. You _really _fancy Ron."

She blushed many different shades of red that would make any Weasley proud. "I do not!"

"Do too."

"Like you do for Harry?"

* * *

><p>'<em>Harry's staring at me again…' <em>Ginny thought to herself as she bowed her head and picked at the food in her plate. She didn't feel that hungry and she could feel Harry's emerald eyes on petite form. _'He's been doing that a lot lately.'_

She rested her chin on her hand while she looked back down at her plate, stabbing her fork into a sausage before putting a little bit into her mouth and chewed slowly, Harry watching her every move. She glanced over at him in confusion before he looked back at his own meal in embarrassment, a blush staining his cheeks slightly before he turned back to talk to Hermione. Ron wasn't with them; he was too busy making out with Lavender (_'Well, eating her face more like it.' _Ginny thought) to sit with his best friends, and Hermione was still very angry with Ginny's older brother anyway.

'_Am I kissing Harry?' _Ginny squealed in her head, pressing her lips harder against his. The Gryffindor Quidditch team had just won a match that day, and when Harry had walked through the portrait hole, he took one glance at her before pulling her into a kiss.

She sighed in bliss when they finally pulled back, resting her forehead against his own.

He didn't say anything, just smiled back at her.

She smiled back, slightly nervous, and she bowed her head shyly. Her brown eyes scanned the room, landing on her brother who looked like he had smoke coming out of his ears and Hermione smiling proudly at the new, young couple.

He looked down before looking into her eyes and grinned. "Congratulations on the game."

"Thanks."

"So, uh, want to go for a walk?"

The redhead smiled back softly, taking his hand. "Sure."

* * *

><p>'<em>He likes me back, I can't believe it…'<em>

"Nice shot, Ginny!" Harry called from the top of his Firebolt, giving his girlfriend a thumbs up as she dodged Demelza Robins who was on the opposing training team with the other substitute Chasers. "Okay, Katie, now line yourself up so Ginny can pass you the quaffle!"

The seventh year did as she was told, slowing down ever so slightly, her eyes locked on the quaffle as Ginny through the ball swiftly through the air. Katie then spun her broom, giving it enough force so that the quaffle hit against the tail of the broom and shot in the air towards the goal. Ron wasn't blocking those rings as he was training on the other side of the pitch.

"Nice job, girls!" Harry congratulated, pushing up his glasses as he gave Katie a hi-five and Ginny a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's not really what I was planning to write but you guys requested a second part, so… here you go. I know it sucks, but bear with me here. D;**

**This part is different from the first one because I thought it would be a little weird if I wrote Part 2 in the same format so this part has two different bits included.**

**I hope you enjoyed, even though it sucks. xD Even though it's shorter than the first part, it's all I could do. :3**

**Word Count: 873**

**Please review, guys! :D**

**~CL**


End file.
